The Princess and The God
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Sassa Baratheon is the missing princess who has been taken by Loki of Asgard. She has a great destiny, but can she do it? Robb Stark is called King in the North, yet he found her in the tower and let's just say first impression between the wasn't a good start.
1. Chapter 1

"_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." _

― _William Shakespeare_

* * *

**I don't own Thor and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Prologue

The seven kingdoms are celebrating the Queen's Cersei's conceived another child in her womb. Cersei felt another smug victory and believes this is Jaime's second child. Her precious lion cub Joffrey is Jaime's son and he will be greater than Robert Baratheon.

Joffrey looks so much like him. All golden hair and green eyes that sparkles innocent in them.

She is only five months pregnant and Cersei is practically glowing with pride. All the Lords and Ladies are gathering give their congratulations and gifts.

Cersei felt like she is the greatest queen of them all.

The windblown and there is fierce gust of wind barge the doors opened. Many of the courtiers screams and frighten little sheep's, Cersei scorned them.

'_I am a Lioness. I will not cower before my enemies."_

Two golden horns are a like an ox is walked passed the noblemen's. The man is clad in green, black, gold clothing, holding a golden staff, green eyes that twinkle mischiefs and black of hair.

"YOU…!" Robert voiced boomed in fear. Cersei is confused as she looked at that buffoon of a husband when he said that.

"Well, well," He chuckles as he tapped his staff on the ground as he walked up to Cersei and Robert. Joffrey whimpers, but Cersei held her son closely and whispers things to him. Loki looked around and make announcement, "What a glittering assemblage, King Robert I Baratheon. Royalty, nobility, gentry, and,"

Loki laughs as he looked at Tyrion Lannister, "How quaint, even the rabble." He caressed his wolf as it snarled at them.

Loki turned around and re-faced the royals, "I really feel quite distressed not to receive an invitation."

Robert is not amused, "You're not welcome here."

Loki gave a mocked sadness then *smiles sarcastically* "Oh dear, what an awkward situation."

"You're not offended?" Jon Arryn questioned the God with caution.

No, that is a lie. Loki is offended. Not by receiving an invitation to them, but for not giving his promise.

"Why, no." Loki said, but looked greedily at Cersei's womb. Oh, yes this will due for his payment.

"And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the unborn child." Jaime came to defend Cersei and the womb when he places his hand on the handle of his sword. Cersei held her womb with her hands to try and shield her baby.

"No! We don't want your gift!" Robert booming voice heard. Few guards came to protect the royal family, but with a wave of his hand the curtains of the Royal banner and tangled the guards to suffocate them.

Many people gasped in fear and took a step back from him. You can still hear them screaming and clawing to remove the banner. No one dared to move to help them. For they fear that Loki will do something horror to them.

Loki huffs and wipes imaginary dust off of his sleeves, "Well, that has gone away." He looked at Cersei womb. "You have broken your promise Robert."

"I did as I was told to when my rebellion is finally won!" Loki cut him off, "And my payment was Rhaegar' children that is supposed to be alive and they are given to me!"

Many people gasped and murmurs are heard. It was true; Loki came to Robert when a seer of his taught him how to summon him. Loki demands payment from Robert if he wished to win this rebellion. His words whispers his payment, _"All I have asked if you give me Rhaegar's children then you will be greater than your father and King Aerys themselves."_

"You have failed me and now I am here to collect by debt in another child." Loki pointed to Cersei's womb, "Listen well, all of you. The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her."

Cersei told him in fear, "That's a lovely gift."

Loki is not done. "Once your daughter is born, I will come for her. She will be taken by me and you will never see her again! Not in this life or the next!"

Loki blasted his fog like green flames and blasted away. His laughter is echoed as he and the wolf had vanished without a trace.

Cersei cried as Jaime held her in his arms. Robert roared in fury. "FIND HIM! YOU HEAR ME! FIND HIM!"

* * *

King Robert ordered his men to hide Cersei in the tower and be guarded all day and night. Cersei wept in tears and rubbed gently to her baby.

A daughter, she thought.

That thought of a daughter had filled her with joy if not for this sorcerer of a man who demands that her daughter is payment enough. Poor, Cersei, but the baby will have to come out whether she likes it or not.

Her months are close. Soon, her daughter will be born into this world.

That day has come for Cersei and her child to be born.

Cersei is screaming out of her lungs. Her second child is going to be born soon. Jaime is by her side and she is glad that he is. All she could feel is agonizing pain from this birth. A warrior. A prince. A king. Storms clashing each other like swords swing and clung in battle.

The rains are banging on the buildings like arrows.

Her pain she must endure. This has to be a son. She prays to the Gods both Old and New that this is a boy and not a girl.

She let her head fallen and heard her baby cried. She felt relief from the labor. Yet harsh whispers came. Cersei has to know.

"What is it?!" Cersei gasped, "Please tell me its boy!" she cries as she desperately looked at Pycelle.

"Forgive me, your grace, it's a girl." Maester Pycelle cleaned her daughter up and pass the midwife to give to Cersei. It broke her! No, he will take her daughter! Both hers and Jaime!

"Jaime," She sobs, "He will take her! I know it!"

Jaime held her, "I won't let him. Don't worry, there are guards everywhere. He will not be passing through any of them."

Her child is be clam down by a nurse maid as she cooed her daughter. "Your grace, she is a beautiful girl. Full of grace and beauty." That shuddered them as they felt something is not right when this nursemaid caress the top of her daughter's head.

"It looks like you are going away for a long, long time." Oh, no! It's him. Disguised as a nursemaid!

"Jaime!" Cersei shouted as she tried to ignore her aching body and crawled to her daughter.

Jaime draws his sword and shouted, "REALEASE THE GIRL!"

"I think not," he coyly answered and swished his hand that frozen his upper body from his feet to his neck.

He undoes the disguised and smirked at them, "You know, in Asgard both siblings who committed such a dangerous act. Like Incest for instance, we just kill them both."

Jaime grunted, but felt cold in his body. Cersei cried and shouted many death threats to him.

"She is mine now."

With a snapped of the fingers they vanished by a flash of thunder. He left behind these words to clue of his riddle,

_There is land where rivers flow_

_The trout's are such gossipers_

_The green is always fresh and hunt easily_

_No one, but the wolf can easily trace the place_

_Hidden in the mist_

_The birds can oversee where we hide_

_I think not of a man_

_The roses knew where to whispers_

_The sun shines brightly to us_

_The moon covers us at night_

* * *

Many believed he is not in Kingslanding, but North, Riverlands and Vale are possible places where they could be hiding.

New spread throughout the kingdom, Loki has taken Robert Baratheon's first princess that demand his people send out a search for them, but it is all in vain. Cersei is distressed over the fact that she has never name her daughter or even get a good look at her. Does she look like her? Or perhaps she is more of Jaime? Lord Hotser Tully sends his guards to see if they were seen in Riverlands. Even Robert's old friend and brother in bond search for the North and Jon Arryn the same in Vale.

None. There was no sight of them. Not even the Iron islands or the free cities. They did not look deeper of his words.

Hidden from the eyes of mortal man, there is a tower that is center of the wide filed. It is surrounded by stones and vines or green moss. The entrance is a cave, but the green vine covers it like a curtain. No man had figure it out of where could they be.

Loki raised the girl as his own as if was foretold that Loki will have apprentice who will be queen on day.

"Daddy, when can I go outside?" the little princess asked Loki as he is combing her long, curly hair.

"The outside world is a dangerous place," Loki told her, "full of horrible and selfish creatures. You must stay here in the tower where you're safe. Do you understand me, Sassa?"

Loki had named the girl Sassa. It means Divine Beauty as he looked at her full of grace and beauty. You can say that she bewitch him.

"Yes, daddy."

He light places the brush on the table and turns her around to get a clear look at her. Sassa is quite a beauty for a five year old girl. Yet there is one little problem about Cersei prediction of being Jaime's daughter.

She is not Jaime's child.

She is Robert's trueborn child! Loki knew he had to take her away from them. She is brought and kind –hearted. They will corrupt the child. He read that here the laws of succession are clear if there is a first boy son; he inherits his father's crown. If there are no boys being born unto the royal parents then the eldest daughter can take the crown or better yet marry her male cousin from her father side to insure her line of succession.

The Norn's already prophecy her destiny, "Queen she shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear. And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you."

Loki knows that there is a chance that Sassa will be queen. But for now, she must remain here where she is safe.

"Off to bed, little beastie."

Sassa nodded her head and kissed his cheek and ran off to bed. The wolf that Loki had five years ago, is a direwolf is an adult age now. He is the little girl protector until Loki finds her own pup soon once she is older.

Loki is writing his documents of raising his queen. He will need to prepare her. War is coming. It will be greater than Dance of the Dragons.

He written it down:** "They called it the War of Five Kings."**

* * *

**So what you think of the story? This is a Robb/OC story, so hope you enjoy that. Also, As Sassa doesn't know that she is Robert's daughter until Jaime Lannister who was prisoner to Robb Stark called her out when he saw her features that are similar to Cersei. Movie scenes are from Maleficent and Tangled at the end.**

**Sassa Baratheon plays by Katie McGrath**

**Loki by Tom Hiddleston**

**Sassa means Divine Beauty**


	2. Chapter 2

"_This is beyond understanding." said the king. "You are the wisest man alive. You know what is preparing. Why do you not make a plan to save yourself?" And Merlin said quietly, "Because I am wise. In the combat between wisdom and feeling, wisdom never wins."-John Steinbeck_

* * *

**I don't own Game of Thrones and Thor.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Years later…**

**Sassa Baratheon**

Sassa is reading one of her father's books. There in front of her is a pot filled with bud red roses. "Okay," Sassa murmured as cupped her hands together and glow with electric blue color dance around her fingers.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

The blue magic is like dust or glitter like form that had flows from her hand like the wind. It is making the roses slowing growing out of the soils from the pot. The petals are folly bloom.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

Sassa twirl her final spell. Sassa sighs happily as she enjoyed smiling the roses like summer is still here.

_What once was mine_

* * *

Sassa smiles as she saw what she did with her magic. Her blue eyes looked down the text of the book, and she pouted as she knew that it needs to be done. Like her father often lecture her, "True that we can easily give life, but must trend carefully."

She sighs and shakes her hands off a bit. Sassa began to sing that will drain life.

_Wither and decay_

_End this destiny_

_Break these earthly chains_

_And set the spirit free_

_The spirit free_

The beautiful roses are known to wilted and fading away. "Rest in peace, roses." She close the book shut and wave it away back to the bookshelves. The book floated up to where it's spot in between the two other books.

This is the library that her father build for them to practice their magic.

Sassa sighs and slouch on her chair behind her back. She is utterly bored! Bored, bored, bored and look at that bored! She pouted more and propped herself off the chair and rolling her body on the carpet back and forth.

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

Mew!

Sassa let out silent squeak in fright, she turned and laughs that it is her favorite visitor.

Black Bombay cat whom she named Felix. He often brings her few mices, birds and other dead things that happened to be the recipes for her potions. She supposes that is why she hides him from her father when he said no people should know where they are.

'_Buuuuuut,' _she arched her eyebrow up mockingly like her father used to do when growing up,_ 'He never said that the animals can visit her.'_

"So, Felix what shall we do today?" The cat answered with a mew. She ran barefooted that her length of the dress reach to the floor.

"Righty-Oh!" She tied her hair into a bun. Lately her father said no cutting her hair any time soon. Its soooo long that she could easily make a rope out of it!

"Time to get on our day together!" Felix is on her shoulders and mew determinedly on cleaning this place.

Sassa went to do her daily routine. And it's just like any other day.

_**Sassa: **__Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean_.

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7: 15_

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_

_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb_

_Sew a dress!_

_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere_

_And then I'll brush and brush_

_And brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been_

_And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin'_

_And wanderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?_

_And tomorrow night_

_The lights will appear_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year_

_What is it like_

_Out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older_

_Father might just_

_Let me go_

"You know what Felix," Sassa told the cat, "I'm running out of places to paint." They both looked up into the ceilings that are most beautiful paintings that the Gods would be jealous of such talent.

The West ceiling is the Children of the forest and First of men. The scene shows how they had conflict with eachother and they had wars against one another. The white walkers are shown being scary that she remembers how she used to be so scared of the stories about them. They united against the White Walkers and created the Wall.

The south-west ceilings are where Aegon the Conqueror set his sights on the kingdoms. It shows that he is riding his dragon, Balerion the Dread. By his side are his sister-wives, Visenya and Rhaenrys whom are riding their dragons into the battle and conquer the kingdom.

The South is Dance of the Dragons. It is the biggest conflict in history that involves who is the true heir of the seven kingdoms, Rhaenyra or Aegon. It shows all the great battles, treaties and deaths. Only her son had taken the crown and rules the kingdom.

The South East is the Robert's rebellion. It is showing the long years of challenging everyone, two parties that are side nearly half the kingdom. A dragon verses a Stag.

The East shows the Kraken rebel the kingdom. It did not show much escape the burning towns that involve Lannisport. The Kraken is kneeling before the Stag King.

The North itself is the direwolves are running all over the forest. The Godswoods and the tree that had face with tears of red. It shows all of the norths houses and the main one is the House of Starks.

The North east is Dorne. The hot desert is filled with sands. The images were the first Queen name Nymeria leading the people into people and carried the symbol of Martells. Many Dornish women are dancing on the sands and the men are carrying spears or riding horses.

The North West is the Iron lands. Fill with the sea and ships that are built for sailing or war. Many men and women are there along with their families symbols.

Sassa look each and every detail of the walls.

It feels that it was never enough. 'When?' She wonders. When will he let her go out there?

"Sassa, Let down her hair!" Loki sang from her tower. Loki undid his disguised as an old man and return to his true self.

"Coming!" Sassa hide her cat at the curtains.

"Wish me luck, Felix!" She got the response of his mewing sound.

Sassa chanting her magic and throws her long dark hair out in the window. She tied her hair on the hook and get ready to pull him up.

Loki got the hair and readies himself up. Sassa pulled with all her strength which thanks to this routine as well. She gets strength from doing this every day.

"Oof!" Loki her father came with baskets of Gooding's and enters the inside of their home. "I can't believe that you are getting stronger every time you lifted me up."

"Oh it's nothing!" Sassa reassured her father. Loki kissed on top of her head. "Now, I see you have been painting again." He looked around the ceilings.

"I did my chores," Sassa undid the knot of her hair and chanting her spells to roll her hair back inside. "Oh, and and I did my magic lessons like you told me."

Loki hummed at that notion while looking over the paintings.

"I see you are drawing lots of wolves in that field."

"Oh! I don't believe that they are ordinary wolves, father."

"Oh?" He arched his brow at Sassa.

"I think they are called Direwolves. They said that the people of the North honor themselves of carrying their symbols."

"Well, it just so happens that I found something for you to keep on your birthday."

He waved his wrist to bring the basket towards them.

Sassa notice that something is moving and whines softly. Her blues widen when she remove the cloth off the basket up came the surprises.

"Woofs." It bark at her and panting.

"She's mine?" Sassa questioned her father without looking at him.

"Yes, this is a direwolf pup that wondered around the Riverlands."

She let the pup sniff her fingers then when it looks like she won't bite her. She grabs her pup and carried her like a baby. Her pup looks all shades of brown, but the paws and face look like it will be darken with black soon. Her eyes are yellowish gold ones.

"Dyanna," Sassa called her pup that name.

"I take it that you like her?"

Sassa smile brightly at her father.

"Yes," Sassa cuddles her pup.

"Now my dear," She turned to her and waited to hear him speak.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

* * *

**Boom! Done! I hope this will leave you a cliff hanger one asking Loki to go outside. Will he allowed her or not? Bring me reviews and comments.**

**Dyanna the direwolf looks like brown-wolf-tumblr-amazing-wallpapers**


End file.
